Description: This is a dynamic, multicenter and multidisciplinary site with high accrual (average 200/year, highest 2-4 percent of all SWOG institutions) with an extensive CGOP, including the Kaiser system, and a large VA/Air Force site. During the last cycle there have been increasing scientific contributions, Group leadership, provision of special resources, and pilot studies which have been translated into SWOG protocols. Despite excellent performance, it has been functioning with less than adequate support. This has led to several periods of a self-imposed cap on registration until all data becomes current. The cancer program has been designated by the University as a Center of Excellence, and the physical facilities seem excellent. This level of activity has been maintained in an environment of 90 percent managed care.